Settlers
by kwipinky
Summary: Xena gives Gabrielle a homestead.


# Disclaimer: Xena Warrior Princess and that world of hers, including Gabrielle and all of the others, do not belong to me. They are RENPIC's. I guess, though I don't really know. I won't make any dollars, dinars, drachmas, lira, (or insert your monetary unit) on this story. I didn't write this for money.

# I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think. kwp75@aol.com

_Sex: Nope_

_Violence: Just like any episode. Still PG 13 anyway. Some curse words below._

_Spoilers: _Motherhood

Settlers

By Kwipinky

Two travelers walked a dusty road and talked to each other quietly, on a warm summer day. 

"Xena?"

"Yeah," the graying-black haired warrior princess answered.

"Didja ever think of settling down. Stop beating the baddies, stop chasing Eve's exes. You know, sleep all day if ya wanted to," the blonde bard asked eyeing Xena's face studying every line and stopping at the blue eyes.

"Nope," Xena answered knowing that Gabrielle would pop with static at her short answer. She'd actually thought of settling and not only thought about it, she did something about it. That's where they were headed. Without Eve to chase anymore, Xena thought she could do just what Gabrielle had asked. She was just going to annoy the bard a bit more. "Have you?"

Gabrielle stopped and stared into the eyes. She shook her head. "I knew you were going to say that."

"Ya didn't either," Xena said before she completed the thought. But she knew that Gabrielle knew what she was going to say, _and do_.

"Yes I did," Gabrielle started walking. "Anyway, yes I've thought 'bout it, and well, I'd like to stay with my parents in Poteidaia. They're really old now and need me…" Gabrielle knew Xena had stopped walking after she said Poteidaia and she kept up the ruse. "Yeah, Lila's hands are full with Sal's kids. Wasn't that an incredible turn of events. Sal getting paroled to do public service in Poteidaia, and Lila meeting him when he was cleaning the road that day and them falling in love. Incredible. And now, fifty three grandkids later she's still happy." She turned and walked back to Xena, reached and pushed her mouth shut and tugged her hand to get her walking again. 

"Gabrielle, you serious?"

"Yeah, as serious as you are. I can mess with your mind too y'know," Gabrielle laughed at Xena. Xena got pissed. "C'mon, you can take a joke right? And it really was odd how my sister ended up with Sal and their falling for each other. And the ten kids, and their kids, whew! But, I think she's happy, do you?"

Xena seethed, she didn't appreciate being laughed at. She considered doing the chakram trick she'd done when the furies got into Gabrielle's head. Then the moment of that memory mellowed her. Gabrielle had never discussed that with her. She didn't know why though. She never asked her about it either. Oh well. "Yeah they're happy, with ten kids, and _fifty-three_ grandkids. Gabrielle, something Sal's got worked for him." 

"Yeah, little Xena is the bard, and Gabby's the ass kicker, funny isn't it. I think Eve is jealous of them sometimes. She said she wished she'd had a sister. Do you think what Sal's got could get with you…."

Thwack. Gabrielle gets up. She looks for the thing that tripped her, ah there it is. She stomped on Xena's toe. Looked her in the eye, "Payback."

"No, the toe was payback, I owe ya now." Xena said and pushed her friend.

"Oh yeah, you wanna do it now? Warrior Princess my a…"

Thwack. Gabrielle landed on her butt. She realized that today would be a good day for fighting. She jumped up and climbed on Xena's back. She latched on to her and Xena pushed at her, but didn't budge her. Gabrielle knew Xena couldn't take her off of her body without throwing herself on the ground. "Oomph!" She let loose.

Xena held her down with her boot. Gabrielle spewed a few expletive deletives. Xena cleaned her nails with her breast dagger. She looked at her soul-_hate_ at the moment. "Did you take the herbs I made you for your moon cycle? You know how you get."

"Yes, I took em, and they tasted like….well they're so bad I've never tasted anything that tasted as bad as the mixture tasted. Do you have to make them so bad? You put in some stuff that was spicy too. I had to be ready at any time to hit the woods," Gabrielle looked fiercely at Xena who looked amused at her. "You did it on purpose didn't you?"

"That would be insensitive of me to do that to anybody, don't you think?" Xena asked angrily, to hide the smile that attacked her lips, because Gabrielle had hit the nail right square in the center. She struggled with the laughter bubbling up every time she remembered Gabrielle run out of camp. 

"Uh huh, well, payback is a bitch, Xena." Gabrielle sniffed and walked away.

"Not only payback…." 

"I heard that you…."

"I wouldn't if I were you," Xena yelled very loudly.

Gabrielle jumped, realizing she'd went to far. At least she didn't get the bad name out of her mouth. She waited for Xena to catch up, "I'm sorry, it's just that I'm… tired I guess."

"Yeah, well. We both are tired. We'll be getting to the place in another candle mark or less," Xena said in a condescending tone. Yet she didn't mean to condescend she just never got any good at being a "feeling" person. At least not that kind of feeling.

They traveled until they came to a fork that bore to the left, so they went to the right. Xena held her hand over Gabrielle's eyes and lead her into a small clearing. 

"Don't peep." Xena warned. They walked to a spot where a large rock rested and Xena pulled her hand away. "Okay, look now."

Gabrielle took in the scene. She looked at Xena and Xena bowed to her and reached her arms out presenting the homestead to Gabrielle. She checked out the scenery. She ran around the bushes that lined the smooth dirt road to the house. Giddy with happiness she walked into the house and stood at the entranceway. The house had three rooms; a great room, kitchen with a stone cooking stove and fireplace, and a large bedroom with a large bed. It has a bright interior and curtains with livid colors graced the kitchen window.

The bedroom had one large window that faced the east and had a magnificent view of the lake that served fresh cool water for the occupants use. The yard was covered by shade and flowering bushes surrounded the outside of the building. Flower boxes lined the walk to the back entrance. A large fence separated the back of the property from the forty-foot cliff about a hundred paces from the back door. Just to the left of the back fence a necessary room was freshly built. A small X encircled by a small G etched the door. This was clearly a new home nestled in a well-kept garden. It was paradise. Gabrielle could not believe it. She smiled, ran back and hugged Xena.

"What is this Xena?" She knew, but she wanted Xena to tell her.

"This is home, our home," Xena said as she laid her arm across Gabrielle's shoulder. "Welcome."

_THE END for now…._


End file.
